


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm not sure how to tag this, M/M, Mentions of War, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sexy Times, best friends edge and blue, but here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Let's take our time to say what we wantUse what we got before it's all gone'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrowSo I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose youI'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbyeWherever we're standingI won't take you for granted'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time"-- Like I'm Gonna Lose You, Meghan Trainor & John Legend---------------------------------------------------“What would you do if you knew you were going to die tomorrow?” Edge asked suddenly, his voice breaking through the comfortable silence like a sledgehammer.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> It seems there might be some bittersweet vibes floating around that both Keely and I latched onto. I shouldn't be writing this, I have so little time to write, but you know what? Fuck it. At least I finished something, right? (haha, I say that like I'm not going to add more to this later.......)
> 
> The only thing I have to say for myself is that I have a wide taste in music and it's all inspiring. So here you go. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ May I join you for dinner tonight? _

The text was simple enough, but something about the timing of it was especially interesting. It was just after lunch on a Wednesday. Their next date wasn’t for another few days yet, and Stretch couldn’t even remember the last time Edge had taken an evening off. 

The guy worked so hard all damn day long and ever since threats had been made to the Fell king, he’d been working surveillance with Red most nights as well. 

Whatever the occasion, Stretch was more than happy to have his boyfriend over for dinner any damn day of the week. He sent a quick text to Blue about their impromptu dinner guest before sending one to Edge. 

_ you know you’re always welcome ‘round these parts. _

He couldn’t help but smile as he anticipated Edge’s response, asking which parts, specifically, he was welcome around. Of course Stretch would happily oblige with an incomplete list. 

Edge’s actual response was cause for more curiosity.

_ Perfect. I’ll see you later. I love you. _

Those last three words weren’t new. They’d exchanged those words a few times, and it never failed to make his soul flutter to hear them in Edge’s deep baritone. Stretch wasn’t sure then why seeing them now made him feel anxious instead of excited, why there was some strange unease floating around him like an odd mist.

He shook it away, dismissing it as boredom at his sentry post and too much eagerness to time-skip straight to dinner. He’d get there, he reassured himself. Only a few more hours. To tide himself over, he sent those three words back to Edge with a few emojis to drive the point home. 

Edge didn’t reply again, but Stretch didn’t expect him to. He was working, just like Stretch was pretending to do. 

A few hours later, he was finally finished with his shift and made it home just before Blue. He had just enough time to kick off his shoes and fall back onto the couch before Blue burst in like the mini whirlwind he was. 

“Papy! I’m home!” He shut the door and took his own shoes off, setting them neatly on the mat and thoroughly ignoring the way Stretch had left his one on top of the other halfway off the mat. He’d tried, okay? Not really, but Blue didn’t say anything so he’d take it. 

“how was your day, bro?” he asked, trying to ignore the burning itch for dinnertime to get its lazy ass over here. 

He chatted with Blue for a while, laughing with his bro at the stories he had to tell. He managed to get up and help Blue with some light housework to prepare for their guest. He wanted to tell Blue that Edge probably wasn’t about to get down on the floor to make sure the carpet was vacuumed under the couch, but he kept his mouth shut because honestly, he’d seen Edge do crazier things. 

It was when Blue asked what time Edge was planning to arrive that Stretch realized he’d never actually told his boyfriend when dinner would be. Before he could even dig his phone out of his pocket to text Edge, they heard his distinct footsteps on the porch, stomping snow off his boots before he knocked. 

Stretch was suddenly overwhelmed with excited delight and he was at the door in an instant, opening before Edge could even knock. Seeing his boyfriend there in the fake and fading daylight, snow falling softly all around, was an emotion in itself. The way Edge smiled at him like just seeing him made all of his troubles disappear. 

He couldn’t stand to be so far away even one second longer. He stepped out onto the cold porch in just his socks and wrapped his arms around Edge’s shoulders, pulling him in. Edge’s hands found his hips and held roughly, possessively, as he kissed him deeply. 

The moment ended abruptly with Blue clearing his throat. “You might want to consider coming inside before the neighbors complain again.”

Stretch pulled back sheepishly and took a quick second to admire the pink blush on Edge’s cheekbones before leading the way inside. 

“Red isn’t joining you?” Blue asked, peeking outside as if he expected to see Red loitering around the snow poffs.

Edge shook his head. “No, he’s staying the night with Sans.”

Blue nodded and shut the door. “Well, he’ll be missed but we’ll have fun without him. I was just about to start cooking; would you like to help me?”

“Of course.”

As much as Stretch wanted to get right back to making out with his boyfriend, Edge gave him a quick kiss and squeezed his fingers before he disappeared into the kitchen to help Blue. He sighed quietly to himself and went to sit back down on the couch. He would never begrudge his brother’s time with his best friend, but sometimes it kind of sucked that said best friend was his boyfriend and he wanted to be selfish with Edge’s time. He pulled out his phone, reminding himself that Edge was all his after dinner. 

He didn’t have to sit by himself for long. Soon enough both Edge and Blue came out of the kitchen and sat in the living room with him, explaining that dinner could mostly cook itself tonight and they just needed to check on it every so often. Some kind of soup, then, most likely. Stretch was honestly looking forward to it. Both Edge and Blue were great cooks in their own right, but put them together and you’d never fail to get a culinary masterpiece. 

Edge sat next to him on the couch and pulled him close to his side while Blue sat on the recliner. They talked and laughed together, Edge or Blue getting up every few minutes to stir or add ingredients or whatever it was they were doing in the kitchen. When dinner was done, they moved to the kitchen table. 

The whole time, Stretch couldn’t help but watch Edge and wonder what was wrong. He didn’t seem off, not if Stretch accepted the facade Edge was putting forward. But he knew his boyfriend too well to not notice the very slight tremor in his hands or the way his breath hitched every so often. He couldn’t not see the way his eye lights burned too intensely bright the way they did when he was angry or desperate. 

Edge was the very definition of put together and in control. These little things were pretty much normal for Stretch on any given day, but for Edge... Something was wrong, but he was pretending it wasn’t, and Stretch would give him whatever time he needed to process until he was ready to talk about it. 

At least he wasn’t trying to cope on his own again.

After they ate, Stretch helped clean up as much as he could without getting in the way as Edge and Blue chattered about Blue’s training. Stretch could see in Blue’s face that he saw something was up with Edge as well, especially when Edge offered a few words of advice. He’d been adamant from the beginning of their friendship that he would not involve himself in any of Blue’s work despite Blue’s insistence that his advice could help Blue get ahead quicker. 

Blue’s surprise was palpable, but he managed to smooth it over with a smirk and a question. “What happened to not giving advice?” he asked with a nudge of his elbow into Edge’s ribs. 

Edge’s breath hitched again and he cleared his throat. “You clearly need it. You should be Captain by now, but here you are, still a lowly sentry.”

Blue’s smile widened. “What other words of wisdom do you have for me, O Wise One?”

Stretch excused himself from the conversation. At that point all he could do for cleaning would be getting in the way, and he knew himself well enough to know he was bound to get a little overprotective if Edge were to start talking battle strategies. Best to avoid that, especially when he knew Edge wouldn’t say or do anything that would hurt Blue in any way, indirectly or otherwise. 

He busied himself with straightening up the living room, then went up to his bedroom to spruce up a bit there. Since he and Edge started dating, he’d tried to keep his room in better condition overall. Better chances of Edge staying the night if he didn’t have the urge to sort laundry or take dirty dishes to the kitchen. Apparently those things weren’t very sexy. 

Smirking to himself, he began folding the laundry he’d pulled out of the dryer that morning before his shift. He didn’t give a shit about wrinkles since every shirt he owned was worn under a dayglo orange hoodie. 

He was suddenly aware of Edge’s presence when he crowded up behind him, hands on Stretch’s hips to hold him securely and his mouth at Stretch's neck. 

“You didn’t have to leave,” he said softly, breath ghosting across his cervical vertebrae. “I apologize if I overstepped a boundary in talking to your brother about work.” He followed it with a series of kisses that left Stretch breathless. 

“you didn’t,” he whispered, hands gripping Edge’s wrists eagerly. “no boundaries have been violated.” He tilted his head to give Edge more room to kiss him. 

But Edge drew back with a chaste kiss to his shoulder. Before Stretch could complain, Edge urged him to turn around before pulling him close again. He reached up to hold Edge by the shoulders, fighting an urge to press their bodies together and maybe see if he could get them to fall onto the mattress. Accidentally. 

His hand came up to cup Stretch’s face and Stretch couldn’t help but look into those blazing eye lights and promise himself for the millionth time that he was going to love Edge the way he needed, the way he deserved to be loved. 

“I’m glad. I didn’t come here to upset you.” He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “I love you, you know that?” he whispered softly, his other hand on Stretch’s hip pulling him closer. His eye lights burned brighter, but this was a wildfire he knew how to deal with. “I love you so much.”

“i know, and i love you so much, too.” He leaned in and kissed him, hands clutching at Edge’s shoulders, silently begging him not to pull away this time. Instead, he deepened the kiss and his hand slid back to hold the back of Stretch’s skull. 

Kissing Edge was as easy as breathing. Funny how it never failed to leave him breathless, how his body responded to each and every curl of his tongue with a rush of eager desire. He clung to his boyfriend desperately, tried to press himself impossibly closer as Edge held him tightly. He didn’t put up a fight when Edge turned and began pushing him gently back onto the bed. He went willingly, sprawled out on his back and looking back up at Edge with what he hoped was a sultry expression. 

“got me where you want me?” he asked with a smirk.

Edge shook his head. “No, not yet.” He kneeled on the bed, slowly crawling his way on top of Stretch to give him a kiss. “When your femurs are on either side of my head, then I’ll have you where I want you.”

A deep shiver went through Stretch’s whole body as Edge began to strip him. He couldn’t even joke about what was taking him so long, though anticipation made his magic take form before his shirt was even off. Edge took his time getting there, his hands and mouth moving over smooth bone as reverently as a prayer as each inch was uncovered. Stretch could only touch Edge wherever he could reach in a distracted effort to worship him back. 

Once upon a time, sex had been nothing more than a good time. Edge shattered that with three little words, and ever since then, it had been a manifestation of those words, a physical extension of their love. As Edge touched him now, he felt their connection deeper than ever, felt Edge’s soul as though it were settled in his chest right alongside his own. 

Even as Edge settled his skull between his legs, physical pleasure was overshadowed by how intensely Stretch could  _ feel _ Edge everywhere, inside his bones and in the very air he was breathing. He spread his femurs wider, gripped the back of Edge’s skull to hold him there as he writhed in pleasure beyond anything he’d ever felt before. 

Slowly, carnal pleasure began to overtake his senses as Edge eased him closer to orgasm. 

“oh! edge, baby, right there!”

Edge focused his tongue on that one spot, circling slowly yet purposefully. Stretch’s bones rattled as tension mounted and his hips tried to follow the movement to get more. His back arched and he cried out again, louder than he anticipated, and suddenly he was coming. He clutched at Edge’s skull, his fingertips clawing as his body clenched and pleasure drove out every single thought he’d ever had. 

His mind started coming back to him slowly as Edge crawled over him. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before pressing a soft kiss to Stretch’s mouth. 

“You’re so damn beautiful,” he said with a growl. 

Stretch smiled, though he could feel it was lopsided. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say in return, so he opted to just pull Edge down on him and kiss him again. He pulled up on the back of Edge’s shirt, eager to get him naked and take care of him the way he’d so deliciously done for Stretch. Edge pulled back just enough to toss the shirt somewhere off the bed and immediately began unbuckling his belt. Stretch helped, though it may have been more like the two of them getting in each other’s way until they finally managed to get Edge as naked as Stretch was. 

Edge obediently laid down, but instead of letting Stretch work his way down to suck him off, Edge pulled him in tightly to kiss him. 

“I just need to be inside you,” he said roughly. “I want you on top.”

Stretch wasn’t going to argue with that. Instead of trying, he straddled Edge’s hips and reached between them to hold his cock in place as he slowly began to sink down. Edge’s hands held his hips gently, his fingers flexing like he was struggling not to hold tightly and control. His jaw and sockets both clenched shut tightly, his breath uncomfortably even until Stretch was seated. 

“are you okay?” he asked, unwilling to move until he was sure. 

Edge nodded, but he didn’t open his eyes. His fingers twitched again along with his hips, and he let out a long groan. 

“edge?” Stretch wasn’t convinced. He wasn’t so sure this didn’t have something to do with what was wrong, why he was behaving strangely earlier. 

Finally opening his sockets, Edge looked up at him with an expression that threatened to break his soul in half. 

“edge, what’s wrong?”

He’d never seen Edge cry, didn’t know if it was even possible, but he was on the verge of it now.

Without urging him to move, either to continue making love or to get off, Edge pulled him down to lay on his chest and kissed the side of his head. 

“am i hurting you?” Stretch asked, ready to call it quits and find another way to love Edge tonight.

Edge held him tightly. “No, no it definitely does not hurt.” He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. “I’m sorry, Stretch. I’m...not exactly myself tonight. I’m not sure I’d go so far as to say that I’m okay, but I need you. I need this. I just...I need to love you.”

Stretch knew that feeling intimately well. There had been many times Edge had come to stay the night with him, made love to him simply because he needed the reminder that he was loved. And if that was what Edge needed tonight, Stretch was all too willing to provide.

He nodded and kissed Edge softly before pulling back to sit up again with his hands on Edge’s chest. He shifted his hips, rolling them gently and marveled at the effect the movement had on his boyfriend below him. Edge grunted and gritted his teeth, his fingers betraying his precarious hold on control as they attempted to grip tightly. He managed to keep his hold loose enough for Stretch to move how he wanted, to set a rhythm that had Edge arching his back and crying out for more. 

As they made love, Stretch couldn’t help but take in the raw beauty that was Edge in the throes of passion. His bones covered in sweat, his jaw hanging loose and his rough voice in wordless cries, his eyes staring up at Stretch with the kind of fierce adoration that had swept him off his feet in the first place. He leaned down for a kiss. 

Edge’s arms wrapped around him immediately, trapping him exactly where he wanted to be. Edge shifted enough to begin thrusting his hips up, one hand settled on Stretch’s sacrum to hold him there while his other arm hugged him tightly. Stretch kissed him wildly, their cries muffled into each other’s mouths. 

“Are you close?” Edge panted. 

Stretch nodded, unable to speak. Edge suddenly rolled over, lifting himself up on an elbow as he continued to drive into Stretch. He reached down with his free hand to circle Stretch’s clit. Stretch’s back arched and he let out a cry, his hands reaching out to grab onto anything at all for some form of balance. 

Edge leaned down, his hand still between them, to whisper roughly against the side of Stretch’s skull. “Come for me, love. Let me feel you come for me.”

Orgasm crashed over him, leaving him speechless and his mouth open in a silent wail. Edge watched him with deep, carnal satisfaction as he growled words Stretch couldn’t understand. He drew his hand away and used it to lift Stretch’s hips just enough to get another angle. He thrust wildly, chasing his own pleasure as Stretch rode out the remainder of his. 

“come inside me,” Stretch begged, his soul longing for Edge to share in his pleasure. “please, baby, i want your come.”

Edge growled, deep in his chest, and gathered Stretch up as close as he could get him. He thrust in and held it, and Stretch was the one to moan aloud at the warmth of Edge’s release inside him. He rested his forehead against Stretch’s and rocked gently as he finished, panting out little moans as the tension eased from his body. 

Stretch reached up to frame Edge’s face and gave him a soft kiss. Edge gave him one back, then another, before he pulled back and rolled over onto his back. He pulled Stretch close, both of them panting and sweaty. Stretch rested his head against Edge’s shoulder, uncaring of any mess that might have been made. He just needed to snuggle his boyfriend. 

“I love you,” Edge breathed out, his arm around Stretch pulling him in tighter in a hug. 

Stretch smiled and nodded. “i love you, too.”

They were both silent then as they just laid together and basked in the warmth of their love. Stretch listened to Edge breathe and traced the more visible scars on his chest with loving fingertips. As sexy as they were (but probably shouldn’t be), Stretch sometimes wished he could heal them. He knew they didn’t bother Edge most of the time, but they were a reminder of pain and hardship in the past, and sometimes he wondered if those memories ever caught up to him. 

Like maybe tonight?

He didn’t bring it up. Edge would talk when he was ready. Stretch knew from personal experience that he might be ready tonight or he might not be, but it didn’t matter much in the end. Stretch would be here for him even if he decided he never wanted to talk about it.

“What would you do if you knew you were going to die tomorrow?” Edge asked suddenly, his voice breaking through the comfortable silence like a sledgehammer. 

Stretch shifted to look at him. “what?”

Edge kept his gaze up at the ceiling as he asked, “if you knew something was going to happen and this was the last night you had left to live, what would you do with your time?”

This really wasn’t what he’d expected.

“what kind of question is that?”

Edge looked at him then, and Stretch’s soul cramped painfully at the sight of unshed tears in his boyfriend’s sockets. “I’d come here. Cook one final meal with Blue and spend the rest of the night showing you how much I--” His voice broke and he cleared his throat before sucking in a deep breath. “Showing you how much I love you.” 

Stretch shook his head, trying to understand. He wanted to be here for Edge and comfort him the way he’d done for Stretch, but this was unnerving. “edge...what’s going on? why are you telling me this?”

Edge rolled onto his side and pulled him in close, twining their legs together and pressing their bodies close. “You know there have been threats made to my king’s life. It’s why I’ve been working such horrendous hours lately.”

Stretch could only nod as icy terror filled his soul in anticipation of what Edge was going to say. He hadn’t even considered the possibility that there might be reasons for Edge to be upset outside of his own mind. He realized all too quickly that he should have been more worried from the beginning. He was the one with the mental illness; Edge didn’t get upset over thoughts and emotions.

“He’s not the tyrant so many believe him to be. He maintains strict rules, that’s true, but he does it for the benefit of all monsters in the Underground. No one is immune to the law, but unfortunately there’s a few factions that believe they should be.”

He paused for a moment, staring blankly into the space between them, and Stretch could only imagine what he may be thinking. He’d explained many times before that his king wasn’t the reason his world was as violent as it was, that Asgore was trying his best to soothe tensions all across the Underground while dealing with his own personal traumas. He’d made mistakes as any king would, and he was paying for them.

“Two days ago Red caught word of a plot to overthrow the Capitol. We’ve heard similar threats for months; each and every one of them is investigated and up until now they’ve all been false reports. Well, this one turned out to be genuine. They plan to attack tomorrow.”

The implications of what Edge was saying dawned on Stretch slowly. It took his mind a few seconds too long to process that Edge was going to have to be in the front lines of the Capitol’s defense, that he didn’t expect to live through it. 

“no,” he whispered, mostly to himself. He shook his head again and clung to Edge as though his embrace alone could solve everything. Edge held him back just as tightly. “don’t go home,” he pleaded, already knowing it wasn’t going to work. “just stay here with me.”

Edge sighed against his skull. “I wish I could, Stretch. I honestly do.”

Stretch didn’t have to ask why he couldn’t. There was no outside entity forcing him to go back, but Edge’s own sense of honor might as well be. He wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt of knowing he’d abandoned his king when he was needed most, that a few lives might have been saved if he’d been there. 

So Stretch didn’t say a damn thing about it. Instead, he vowed that tonight he would shower Edge with as much love and affection as he possibly could. He’d let Edge go whenever he needed to leave, tonight or in the morning, and he’d send him off with a kiss and a smile. Edge needed that. He didn’t need tears and sobbed pleas for him to stay. 

He sucked in a breath and squeezed his sockets shut for a few seconds. When he opened his sockets again, Edge was looking at him warily. 

“what do you need from me?” he asked, proud of how stable his voice sounded. “how can i make this easier for you?”

Edge’s brow furrowed. “You’re not angry?”

Stretch huffed. “of course i’m angry. but i know you, edge, and i know that literally nothing i say will change your mind. if this really is my last night with you, i’m not going to waste it by fighting with you.” He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he sent Edge off to war thinking he couldn’t be forgiven for something that wasn’t even his fault. “i love you too much for that.”

Edge nodded and hugged him tightly. Stretch returned the embrace and breathed in the scent around them, their mixed magic and Edge’s spice. He refused to keep their impending separation at the back of his mind. He wanted to forget about it, to just love his boyfriend. 

Tears could come later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
